Uma Foto
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: presente de amigo oculto para Kamila Youko,fic de niver do Naruto.O q uma foto poderia simbolizar para um reencontro? No niver de alguém muito especial, somente uma foto poderia motivar um reencontro do casal... [SasuNaru]


Oi... tudo bem?

Fic de aniversario do Naruto... espero que gostem... e também é fic de presente de amigo oculto da Kamila Youko, me desculpe pela demora, como te mandei um email, tava sem tempo, ai aproveitei que ia fazer um SasuNaru e fiz para você, alem de niver do Naruto... Espero que você goste...

**Disclamer:** O Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke já estaria com o Naruto faz tempo, mas o Neji virou meu encosto, espero que o titio Kishimoto não se importe com isso... XD

**Sinopse:** presente de amigo oculto para Kamila Youko e fic de niver do Naruto e aviso p/ quem acompanha minhas fics. O que uma foto poderia simbolizar para um reencontro? No aniversário de alguém muito especial, somente uma foto poderia motivar um reencontro do casal mais lindo deste anime, contém yaoi(adivinhem qual?)...

* * *

**UMA FOTO**

- Que dia é hoje? – se pergunta um loiro ao acabar de acordar – AH! Lembrei, hoje é... – lembra triste... – Bom provavelmente ninguém irá lembrar – observa a foto na cômoda – "a única coisa que gostaria ganhar neste dia é você, sua presença novamente" – pensa levantando para tomar café, tempos depois sai de casa e resolve dar uma volta, já que hoje não teria treino, era seu dia de folga.

Aos poucos sem querer chega ao local onde o viu pela primeira vez, na ponte, naquele dia estava triste, teve que se despedir dos seus amiguinhos por que os pais deles não gostavam de si. Fazia anos que aquilo havia acontecido, mas se lembrava como se fosse ontem, sorri mesmo sem querer, ao lembrar dele. Seus pensamentos continuam vagando, até voltar e se deparar num dia que para qualquer pessoa seria o mais especial de todos, mas para o ninja nº1 de trás para frente não, sabia que ninguém iria lembrar, e mesmo que o fizessem só uma pessoa o faria feliz.

Neste dia, 10 de outubro, sempre era realizado um festival na vila, afinal fazia 18 anos que a Kyuubi havia sido presa em um pobre garoto, o qual o garoto conhecia muito bem. Resolve por fim voltar para casa, olha para alguns álbuns que estavam guardados na estante e os pega, por não ter nada para fazer.

Começa a observar foto por foto, na maioria das fotos que tinha, o seu moreno estava lá muitas com cara amarrada, mas outras que ninguém sabiam de sua existência, o moreno estava sorrindo, se divertindo, estas foram tiradas escondidas, sem o moreno saber, se não já estariam rasgadas.

Como tinha saudades dele, faziam 6 anos que lutaram, não conseguiu o trazer, por mais da sua insistência, não voltou, brigou tantas vezes depois, na última quase saíra morto, antes tivesse morrido, do que agora viver sem ele. Lágrimas desciam delicadamente pelo seu rosto, fazia um ano exatamente neste dia que não o via, já que o loiro tinha encontrado-o naquele dia, lembrou que no começo ganhou um presente, que presente, um carinho que só o vingador poderia ter lhe dado. Mas ao insistir em trazê-lo de volta, acabou em uma luta, como queria que ele voltasse afinal o moreno já havia matado Orochimaru e o Itachi, por que insistir em ficar longe? Por quê? Isso realmente não entrava na sua cabeça, sua vontade era de gritar para Konoha inteira o que sentia, mas algo ainda o impedia, a verdade é que sabia que não adiantaria nada fazer isso, só iriam ter mais ódio de si.

Essa angustia já o estava consumindo, será que já era hora? Sim, sua morte só traria alivio para todos, inclusive para ele, já não agüentava mais viver esta dor. Neste instante vira uma das paginas e vê uma foto especial, era o aniversário do Uchiha, mas ao invés de ter passado com a multidão de fãs, só passou consigo, combinou de na floresta se encontrarem, pois não queria estar com mais ninguém a não se você. Na época ele não entendia porem agora, sim, entendeu a mensagem, a razão de ser somente os dois, era que a única presença que o Sasuke queria era a sua, pois este o amava. Só agora descobriu que era correspondido, isso doía demais.

- Vou agora para lá, esta foto é a única que ele sorriu para mim e deixou-me tirar, lembro que fiz duas fotos neste dia, uma minha e uma dele, a minha ficou com ele e a dele comigo, aquele é o único local que posso me sentir mais próximo dele, então vou ficar lá até o final do dia... ou para sempre... – pensa triste.

Troca de roupa e põe uma totalmente branca, parecendo um anjo, igualzinha a da foto, a diferença agora é que seu corpo já havia se desenvolvido, estava lindo. Pegou uma mochila colocou coisas necessárias e saiu.

- Naruto, aonde você vai? – pergunta uma rosada, que veio visitá-lo.

- Não interessa Sakura, vou dar uma volta.

- Posso ir com você? Preciso conversar com você.

- Tudo bem – diz meio contrariado, caminham até uma praça – pode falar.

- Naruto, já faz alguns dias que não paro de pensar em você, a verdade é que me apaixonei por você, eu te amo Naruto-kun... – fala rapidamente para ele.

- Desculpe Sakura, agora já é tarde demais, amo outra pessoa...

- Quem? Quem Naru-kun? Quem é essa garota que te roubou de mim?

- Não foi uma garota... e você sabe muito bem quem é, não precisa se fazer de inocente.

- O Sasuke? Por que até agora ele atrapalha minha vida?

- Sasuke... ele não tem culpa de você ter gostado dele, e muito menos é culpado por agora eu gostar de si... mas você também não tem culpa disso, Sakura, é melhor você olhar a sua volta, que você irá achar alguém para você... Boa sorte – pronuncia o garoto saindo e deixando a menina sozinha chorando – Desculpa, não queria te magoar, mas esta é a verdade, espero que você descubra logo quem é o seu verdadeiro par – fala para si mesmo.

Continua caminhando, em busca do local, onde teria a felicidade de uma lembrança fornecida pela foto. No meio do caminho vai se lembrando de tudo o que fez na vila, das batalhas que teve para protegê-la, das missões, dos amigos, de tudo. Mas agora é tarde, não voltará mais atrás, só uma pessoa o faria voltar, só que isso seria impossível de acontecer.

- Naruto – ouve o chamar e se vira.

- Neji, Hinata, o que querem?

- Feliz Aniversario Naruto-kun – estende um presente a jovem da família principal.

- Parabéns amigo – também entrega um presente.

- Obrigado – seco e pega os presentes.

- Você não vai... – continuaria a frase, mas percebe que Naruto já entendera.

- Sim, não tente me impedir...

- Só ele conseguiria, não é?

- Chega... – se vira – Adeus – sai andando.

- Aonde ele vai Neji-kun? – pergunta a Hyuuga não entendendo nada.

- Isso não posso lhe contar, é só dele, mas logo você descobrirá – responde triste e vai pelo caminho oposto ao que o loiro seguia.

- Por que todos... hoje? Não quero mais encontrar ninguém, k'so – completamente triste o Hyuuga Neji o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, a não ser o seu amor, finalmente havia chego ao portão, o passa – Adeus Konoha.

Depois de 10 minutos de caminha, finalmente lá estava seu objetivo, seu santuário, seu templo divino, aquela foto... Ainda estava lá, a última foto que tinham tirado juntos, foi uma promessa, de nunca se separarem, se algum dia houvesse a separação, o local que se reencontrariam seria aquele local, puro e belo.

- Sasuke, você não cumpriu nossa promessa, seu mentiroso... Por que – começa a derramar lagrimas – Eu te amo... Se não posso te encontrar aqui, algum dia nos encontraremos no outro mundo – pega uma kunai afiada e enfia em seu peito...

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! – o impede antes que fosse tarde, joga a kunai para longe e o beija, um beijo esperado por ambos, mas proibido... os lábios eram pouco, por isso invadiu logo sua boca, sincronizando as línguas em um beijo perfeito, a chuva agora banhava os dois.

- Sasuke, por que você demorou tanto? Esqueceu da sua promessa?

- Não? Por isso que estou aqui dobe, sua foto me disse que você estaria aqui, afinal à promessa era nós reencontrarmos aqui... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO UZUMAKI NARUTO – o abraça mais forte.

- Promete nunca mais me abandonar?

- Não posso voltar a Konoha, não vão permitir minha volta, você sabe?

- Eu consigo, meu presente será esse... Volta?

- Se você diz, tudo bem... Faço tudo por você, tudo, porque eu te amo.

- Obrigado Sasuke... Sua foto também me falou de você...

- Afinal aquela lembrança será inesquecível. Obrigado por existir Naruto.

- Não tem de que, e vamos embora?

- Não... esta noite é só nossa...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, sobre o fim, imaginem vocês como foi à noite deles...

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!! Te adoro, você é meu personagem favorito, que você consiga trazer o Sasuke de volta e mesmo que não sejam juntos (Kishimoto não iria agradar assim o publico yaoi né?), sejam felizes...

Obrigada por terem lido minha fic, e para alguém que esteja acompanhando alguma fic minha, senta e espera, porque estou sem tempo nenhum para escrever, só to escrevendo esta na véspera do niver, porque essa semana não tem aula, mesmo assim não conseguiria continuar nenhuma das minhas fics... Desculpa, mas irei demorar a reaparecer com uma fic de Naruto, só no dia 25 que postarei uma fic só que será de Dragon Ball... Então até mais pessoas, adoro vocês...

OBS: Deixem review... se não for por mim, que seja pelo naru-chan... XD

OBS2: Agradecimento especial a Enila q me deixou postar na casa dela a fic de niver do naruto... te adoro filha e desculpe eu te perturbar com a net... gomen nasai e domo arigato gozaimasu.

Beijos

Mandy

10/10/2007


End file.
